


the only thing

by incorrect19days



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, everyone knows that, in the closet, the literal closet, they're all gay as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incorrect19days/pseuds/incorrect19days
Summary: He Tian stood frozen.One hand clamped down over Mo Guan Shan’s mouth.The other still down his pants.Out of respect for the fellow partygoers, He Tian had decided to grope him in the relative seclusion of the closet.(Jian Yi and Zhan Zhengxi hadn't been as polite.)





	

‘You need to be quiet.’ Zhengxi breathed in Jian Yi’s ear.

‘Or someone is going to hear you.’

He growled softly.

He wanted to tell Zhengxi-

1- was not what he meant when he said they needed to talk.

2- Maybe if he slowed down a little and let him catch his breath, he could be quieter.

And

3- Fucking hell, don’t you dare fucking stop.

Before he had the chance to begin any of his protests, Zhengxi straightened up, took a handful of Jian Yi’s hair and pushed his face into the mattress.

Jian Yi bit his lip, grasping handfuls of the sheets and pushing his hips back to meet Zhengxi’s thrusts.

Meanwhile, the narrator continues, never having mastered the art of segueing between these things without using the word ‘meanwhile.’

He Tian stood frozen.

One hand clamped down over Mo Guan Shan’s mouth.

The other still down his pants.

Out of respect for the fellow partygoers, He Tian had decided to grope him in the relative seclusion of the closet.

He’d barely managed to shut him up and wrestle his jeans open, when they heard the creak of the bedroom door.

He wasn’t so much surprised to see Jian Yi and Zhengxi.

They always got obnoxiously handsy after a few drinks.

He was more surprised with how it happened.

Without a word, Zhengxi yanked Jian Yi into the room.

They kissed once.

A sweet, gentle, peck on the lips.

And Zhengxi shoved Jian Yi over the side of the bed.

He wasted no time in yanking his jeans down his hips.

He Tian nearly choked when Zhengxi looked around the room for a moment before quickly sifting through the nightstand drawer and pulling out a bottle of lube.

Zhengxi placed a hand on the small of his back, working him open quickly, and kissing the back of his head as he pushed in.

The only thing…

The ONLY thing that could ever make him look away from Zhengxi brutally fucking Jian Yi into HIS mattress, was the look on his boyfriend’s face.

He had gone completely still where He Tian had him pinned against the wall.

Because he was an asshole, he’d left the door cracked plenty wide enough to give them both a view of the show.

Mo Guan Shan had made no effort to move either one of He Tian’s hands, allowing him to feel everything as his jaw went slack and his cock hardened rapidly.

Instinctually, He Tian tightened his fingers around Mo Guan Shan.

He jumped, turning quickly to look at him again.

His face flushed furiously and he looked…guilty?

Oh, hell no.

He would NOT have this ruined for him.

Not today.

He dropped his hand and gently turned Mo Guan Shan’s head again.

They both watched as Jian Yi’s face twisted in pleasure.

Zhengxi tightened his fingers around Jian Yi’s hip and tightened his fingers in the silky hair.

The only sounds in the room were the soft slap of flesh on flesh and the desperate, muffled, sounds coming from the two men ten feet away.

For the first time in God knows how long, He Tian ignored his own erection for the sake of devoting the correct amount of attention to the other man.

The next 37 seconds felt like years as Zhengxi, Jian Yi, and Mo Guan Shan all neared completion.

If it had not literally been his birthday, He Tian would have wondered, in the most cliche way, if it was his birthday.

He would later be reminded that he is a terrible host and shouldn’t be allowed to have parties.

A groan from Zhengxi had Mo Guan Shan thrusting into He Tian’s fist.

The sound Jian Yi made when he came had him following seconds later.

They cleaned themselves up quickly.

Mo Guan Shan sank to his knees, making quick work of He Tian’s belt as Zhengxi ushered Jian Yi from the room. 

Nearly sure absolutely nothing could possibly make this better, Zhengxi turned, meeting He Tian’s gaze for less than a second, and calling out softly before slamming the door. 

‘Happy birthday, asshole.’


End file.
